


you promise me?

by screammermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screammermaid/pseuds/screammermaid
Summary: Это моя первая работа и возможно это не что-то за гранью фантастики, но. Это всего лишь проба
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape





	you promise me?

-Давай уедем отсюда   
-Но куда?  
-Куда хочешь. Франция, Германия, Америка, Чехия. Неважно. Нам предоставлен весь мир. Он лежит в наших руках, в руках последних отпрысков толерантного общества.   
Их дружба тянется с детства, не расстававшись ни на минуту, казалось, что каждый знает другого намного больше, чем он сам. Дни для них были мелочью, ибо им хотелось большего: им не хватало дня, строго отведённого времени, ночей, когда они перебрасывались письмами с помощью сов. Мелочь... Только сейчас они осознают, что теперь даже это, сотая часть их жизни казалось имело самую высокую цену в банке, но...

-Обещаешь, что будешь мне писать, Северус? - спросила девушка   
-Ну конечно, Лили. Хоть каждый день. Когда-нибудь, в скором времени я заберу тебя оттуда  
-Ты обещаешь?   
-Обещаю  
Ей было больно расставаться с ним казалось, все то, что она хотела сохранить, все воспоминания повернуться и уйдут вместе с юношей. 

Они ещё стояли с минуту, пока не услышали звук поезда, видок которого был знатно потреплен: выгоревшая краска, потёртый металл в некоторых местах и то, как он кряхтел не представлял никакой уверенности что эта груда латуни и железа хоть куда-нибудь доедет.

-Напишешь, когда будешь на месте?   
-Конечно, о чем речь-сказала девушка, вытиравшая своим рукавом слезы, которые ей казались жгли кожу , оставляя за собой кровавый след.  
-Пожалуйста, не делай никаких глупостей?  
-Договорились-сказал Северус и поцеловал ее в нос, одна из его любимых привычек  
-Тогда до скорой встречи?   
-Да.  
Он тоже не мог сдержать слез. Отпустив ее руку он почувствовал что будто часть, какую-то значимую часть своей жизни просто забрали и не отдают, а просто убегают.

Он мечтал с ней о многом, он надеялся сбежать,построить с ней семью и жить также как и другие, но по своему, не как у всех

-Ты обещаешь?   
\- Обещаю.

Прошло около года как она в пансионате. Пишет, что скоро пойдет на поправку и вернётся домой. Это хоть как-то лечило ту укарденную часть, которую, почти заживленную, раздирал Джеймс Поттер:наглый, жадный до славы мальчишка.  
-Эй, Синелиус что, все ещё сохнешь по своей подружке?  
-Не твое дело!  
-Ах вот как, а это что? "...Милая, пожалуйста поскорее приезжай..."  
-Отдай это не твое!   
-Хочешь забрать это, тогда встречаемся сегодня у Плакучей Ивы в 10!  
-Хорошо.

-Пожалуйста, не делай никаких глупостей?  
-Договорились

Он будто забыл про свой договор. Он шел в надежде забрать то, что не принадлежит Поттеру , то что лично и скрыто от посторонних глаз. Ему казалось что весь мир был против него:он ссорился с родителями, над ним издевался Джеймс, Лили стало хуже, но сегодня будто решающий день. День когда он докажет на что он способен и...

Прошло много лет с того момента. Лили собирала вещи из своего родительского дома, решила, что лучше будет переехать куда-нибудь в тихое место. Она все ещё мечтала встретить его, что вот он, выйдет незаметно из-за угла или она снова встретить его за письменным столом или... Ах, сколько "или" она придумывала в своей голове и все напрасно, единственное где они могут встретиться-на могиле Северуса только теперь он не дотронется до ее, не скажет что-то ободряющие. Они могут лишь только смотреть друг на друга через толщу земли.

-Ты обещаешь?   
-Обещаю

Она все вспоминает те дни, когда они были вместе, когда они были полны сил и строили планы на будущее, а теперь все только в ее голове, письмах и дневниках.

...Ты уйдешь а я останусь  
Посмотрю издалека  
Где и жив ли я останусь без тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя первая работа и возможно это не что-то за гранью фантастики, но. Это всего лишь проба


End file.
